peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-20 ; Comments *Files 1 and a both start about 20 minutes from beginning of the broadcast. *John reads out a letter from Ken Garner in connection with the Spiritualized session broadcast the previous Saturday. *On the subject of football: It's been a bad week for football, to go briefly back to that, because in midweek I saw Ipswich losing to Watford at Portman Road and then of course there was Liverpool's defeat by Genoa in midweek. My father was a small businessman in Liverpool and would never do business with the Italians and I used to think this was an unreasonable attitude to take. Until this week.'' Sessions *Family Cat, #3. Recorded 30th January 1992. ‘Too Many Late Nights’ not included on available recordings. No known commercial release. *Th'Faith Healers, #2. Repeat, first broadcast 11th January 1992. Recorded 24th November 1991. Available on CD – Th’ Faith Healers – Peel Session (Ba Da Bing!). Tracklisting *Family Cat: Too Many Late Nights (Peel Session) '''$ *Pavement: Conduit For Sale! (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat UK ABB34 @''' *Attwenger: Bian (album - Pflug) Trikont '''@ *'File 1 and file a begin' *Th'Faith Healers: Hippy Hole (Peel Session) *Greenhouse: Her Too (LP – Denser) Native Records *Israel Vibration: Tribute to Gad Man (CD - Israel Dub) Greensleeves @''' : (11.30 news) *Hypnolovewheel: Candy Man (LP - Angel Food) Alias Records : (JP: ‘Be warned, that’s Hypnolovewheel; and two of them have got beards, one of them’s got a small tuft of hair just underneath his lower lip. I mean I’ve got a beard myself, but I’m too old to know any better.’) *Some Paradise: Goodbye Ruth (12 inch - Goodbye Ruth EP ) Some Paradise *Mav Cacharel: Boyoka Ba N'Deko (LP – Mav Cacharel) Melodie Distribution *PJ Harvey: O Stella (LP - Dry) Too Pure '''@ : (JP: ’Next time I have lunch with her, I’ll let her do the talking’.) *Family Cat: Furthest From The Sun (Peel Session) $''' : (JP: ’In one of those extraordinary links that I occasionally contrive in these programmes, I thought to myself, what is the best record that's ever been made with the word sun in the title? And then I thought of this’.) *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (7 inch) Fontana *2 To Many: Where’s the Party (12 inch) Jive '''@ *Guitar Slim: Story Of My Life (CD - The Things That I Used To Do ) Ace Records *'File a ends' *'File b cuts in during next track' *Th'Faith Healers: SOS (Peel Session) *Megaton Men: So What (LP- Untitled) Megaton Weck-Chords *Fun-Da-Mental: Janaam (12 inch) Nation Records *Beherit: Werewolf, Semen And Blood (7 inch – Split With Death Yell) Turbo Music *Hair & Skin Trading Company: Ground Zero (12 inch) Situation Two *Master Techno: The System (12 inch - Vol 3) S.T.D Records *Manifesto: Pattern 26: (7 inch) Fire *Datblygu: Sdim Easiau Esgus (Cassette – Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst ANKST 21 *'File b ends here' *'File c begins' *Family Cat: Prog One (Peel Session) $''' *Isam Mustafa?: '''Unknown (Cassette - Lambada) Sonic *State Of Grace: Camden (single) Cheree *'File 1 ends' *News at 1 am (edited out) *Terrace: Chimera (Reconstruction 12") Djax-Up-Beats *Th'Faith Healers: This Time (Peel Session) *Dennis Alcapone: Riddle I This (unknown) *Yo La Tengo: Swing For Life (LP - May I Sing With Me) Alias *Another Sunny Day: I Don't Suppose I'll Get A Second Chance (unknown) Sarah *'Unknown': Unknown techno track (cuts off) *'File c ends' *'File d begins' *Family Cat: 'River Of Diamonds' (Peel Session) $''' *PJ Harvey: 'Plants And Rags (demo version) (2xLP-Dry)' (Too Pure) *Twinkle Brothers: 'Praise Jah In The Morning (Compilation CD-Talent Spotting)' (Twinkle) *Monkeywrench: 'Look Back (CD-Clean As A Broke-Dick Dog)' (Sub Pop) *Hillbillies: 'Lilly Lucy Lane (Compilation CD-Yodelling Crazy)' (EMI) *Th' Faith Healers: 'Reptile Smile' (Peel Session) *Barry Adamson: 'Split (CDS-Soul Murder)' (Mute) :(JP: 'It's Lynn Parsons next, thanks very much for listening, goodnight, and at 2 o'clock John Terrett has the news.') *'''File d ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-03-20 (incomplete) *a) 1992-03-20 Peel Show L200a *b) 1992-03-20 Peel Show L268 *c) 1992-03-20 Peel Show L200b *d) 1992-03-20 JP L065 *2) 1992-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE131 *3) C181 The Peel Sessions Vol.19 ;Length *1) 01:33:47 *a) 00:46:46 *b) 00:35:40 *c) 00:46:44 *d) 00:26:20 *2) 1:34:04 (1:01:27-1:19:23) (to 1:09:17 unique) *3) 1:33:10 (32:06-47:14) (to 35:06 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) and c) created from L200 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *b) Created from L268b of SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. *d) File created from L065 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *2) Created from LE131 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1992 Lee Tape 131 *3) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin The Peel Sessions Vol.19 ;Available *1) Mooo *a) mooo *b) Mooo *c) mooo *d) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector